


Short Stories for the Mind

by wulfryx



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Random - Freeform, SMP, Short Story, Story Collection, Winter, bxb - Freeform, calming, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, for fun, please dont hate me, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfryx/pseuds/wulfryx
Summary: A storybook for one-shots of either OC's, fanfic, or just flash fiction.nsfw warning as this will also contain smut of any kind (bxb, wxb, etc)Do not expect much as a reflection of my current posting, this won't be touched for a while.
Relationships: F/F - Relationship, F/M - Relationship, M/M - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. ꜱᴛɪᴍᴜʟɪ

Life hasn't always been kind to the inhabitants of Earth. Deer are mercilessly killed by wolves so they can survive, owls swooping in on helpless mice but it's just how the world works. This cycle of rising and falling was ruined by the works of man. Humanity made species go extinct, started to burn our lungs and the ground from their tar footprints. Mother nature had it no longer.

One day, the sun didn't rise. Days, or what we once considered days, pass with the sun never reappearing. The world was left in complete darkness with no explanation and nothing to research. Scientists say the sun just disappeared from our solar system and the only thing keeping our planets from sub-zero temperatures is sun-like radiation emitting from where the sun used to be. They say it's slowly getting colder as the radiation slowly depletes, as we slowly use up the only thing keeping us from flash freezing. Still, the Earth starts to grow cooler, snow starting to overrun the northern countries resulting in people moving down into southern places where warmth still resides.

Next, it was the planets starting with Neptune. One day it was there but the next, nothing. Just like the sun. Radiation was left behind, the only signifier that the planet actually existed but this one not giving off any heat but actually the opposite; the radiation being endothermic. The rest of the planets follow; Saturn, Uranus, then Jupiter and Mercury, Venus, and then lastly Mars. Radiation took their place, all endothermic and all sucking in the limited heat coming from the "sun".

Earth is now the only planet left in our solar system, and we are left with no explanation of where everything else went. No way to explain how and why and no one to turn to for answers. People claim it's God's work, saying he's rebuilding us; starting the worlds over, but others claim aliens or an unseen danger from deep space. Scientists for once have no true answers, leaving people to turn to faith or to wallow in their own existence. Truthfully, it was none of those things but something they can't even comprehend and never considered.

A few days before the incident or what was now considered days, the Earth's power just stopped. Everyone's houses grow dark, with no light anywhere and things like cars and heating followed a few days later. After adjusting to no artificial light, and the ever-growing cold from the north, a cold-snap took over the globe, freezing everything. If you didn't have a wood stove with some way to maintain food, you perished. This was the last step to humanity's downfall, and it wasn't even known to us at the time.

As quick as lightning, the buildings that still stood collapsed from being so brittle, the plants that lived through the warmer winters finally died off, and lastly, a disease, one that was never seen before, sweeps the globe and wiping out almost 90% of the remaining population that managed to survive.

Those who survived came to know nothing of the earth that was left. They trudged along, gathering and eating anything they could, drinking what they could find. Not even the ocean supplies comfort as most of it has frozen over.

Humanity can no longer be observed and no more history can be written as we all die off the next winter, but as I write this, things don't add up. If everyone is dead, how am I here, writing this?

I sigh, "Things will never be the same," and turn off the computer with a click. The monitor goes blank, the chair creaks, and the door softly shuts.


	2. ᴍɪᴅɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍꜱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not hate others for who they ship. I know these are real people, but Dream said he's okay with people shipping him if it makes them happy. Enjoy :)

The brunet's small hands run through the dewy grass, the water warm due to the heat during the day. Stars flicker in and out of view as clouds pass over, covering and uncovering as they go. George sits and admires how they glow in the dark sky.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone, George" Dreams voice softly echos from behind George but he makes no effort to move, "I can take care of myself you know"

Dream sits beside George and looks up to where the brunet is looking. No more words were passed as the two boys gaze at the midnight sky, just indulging in the quiet time they have together away from the other's stupid antics. 

Dream shuffles slightly beside George as he sits up, his mask shining a bright white in the moonlight. For once, George wishes that he could see Dream without the mask. He wants to know more than the small puffs of blond hair that peaks out of his green hoodie, he wants to see more than just his neck. He wants to see his face.

The boys have endured many adventures together; chasing pigs, mining, hunting each other, and more. They've been apart of each other's lives for as long as they can remember. When they were younger, George found it fascinating that Dream hid his face and used a fake name. He never wondered what was behind his mask until now. They'd promise to tell each other everything, no matter how dumb or stupid it ended up, but there is one thing George never told Dream; that he's been in love with him since the day they met.

"Hey, George?" 

"Hm?" George sits up and meets Dreams gaze. Slowly, Dreams hand reaches up and grasps the edge of his mask.

"Dream-" the blond quickly shushed George with a finger and starts to tug off the mask. Blond hair starts to spring out from the edges, finally getting freedom from the cramped mask. He pulls the mask the rest of the way off and George gasps; Dream was beautiful. He has light freckles scattered across his nose and cheekbones, slightly darker than his pale skin. His eyes shine in the light, a deep hazel with tinges of blue and green. His hair, bound by rough rope, sits loosely on his head with small whisps around his face, slightly framing it. 

George, speechless at Dreams appearance, stares in awe at him. Whether Dream knew it or not, he was attractive. 

Dream shys away in embarrassment, as George has said nothing but just stared at him.   
"I know it's probably not what you were expecting but I just-" 

"You're beautiful Dream.." George whispers, almost inaudible. Both boys recoil due to the shock of what George said, pink tinting the brunet's cheeks as he leans away from the other boy. Embarrassed, George stands up and starts to walk away, a blush still adorning!s

his cheeks. George happened to miss the pink tinting Dreams face before he moved away and the nervous shuffling of his hands.

George makes it about 5 steps before Dream launches himself at George, tackling him to the ground and pinning him underneath him. A smile graces Dreams face as he gazes down at the brunet under him. George lets out a small nervous laugh and struggles to escape out of Dreams grasp. Unsuccessful, George gives up but the blush never leaves his face.

"George, please... Just trust me okay?" With Dreams question, George weakly nods, not trusting his voice to say what he means. Dream smiles again, this time one that was full of fondness and something George couldn't place. Dreams head slowly moves down until he's sharing breaths with George. Nervous, George shifts and grabs onto Dreams arms, which are on either side of him. With a smile, Dream closes the space and kisses George, stealing all his air. A few seconds pass but George melts into the kiss, his heart drumming in his chest but no longer feeling nervous. His hands roam up Dreams chest and stop on his shoulders as they continue to kiss, pulling him closer until they are laying on the ground. They pull away, gasping for air but both smiling. 

"Dream I-" George got cut off with another kiss from Dream, this time instead of slow, it was desperate and needy. 

From a distance away, Sapnap watches the two boys. He's been here the whole night, a backup for Dream if his confession went bad. He agreed even though he knew it would turn out alright. They made each other happy and that's all he wants; is Dream to be happy. Even if it breaks Sapnap's heart in the process. With a sad smile, Sapnap turns and heads back to their house, leaving Dream and George to each other.


End file.
